1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device bracket, and more particularly to an electronic device bracket for a quickly detaching electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid progress of science and technology, a computer has become an indispensable article in a typical modern home. Whether for work or entertainment purposes, the computer is more and more frequently used, and a capacity of the hard disk device for storing data has also become increasingly large to satisfy increased working demands.
Currently, a hard disk installed in a commercially available computer is fixed to a bracket and then installed in a case of the computer with the bracket. In this instance, considering commercially available brackets, the hard disk is fixed to the bracket only by means of screws or other fastening tools. After being fixed by means of screws, the hard disk is then installed in the computer case through the bracket. However, the assembly process of such a hard disk is quite onerous, as not only are other tools needed for disassembly, but the assembly process is also time and energy consuming, causing considerable inconvenience.
Moreover, the hard disk itself has a vulnerable internal structure. When the data is accessed, data loss may occur due to reasons such as vibration. If the hard disk is struck carelessly during the assembly process, the internal components of the hard disk may be easily abraded, which may result in bad tracks and further cause loss of the stored data. Therefore, making the assembly and disassembly of a hard disk faster and more convenient has become an issue urgently requiring improvement by the inventor of the present invention and persons skilled in the art.